


Not Your Mom's Cupid

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cupid!Keith, Double Penetration, Immortality, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Rejection, Rimming, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spitroasting, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It was taboo, and all but forbidden for an immortal to fall in love with a mortal... but that never stopped him.





	Not Your Mom's Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> A gift for [D2Diamond ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters) who gave not only a challenge in server, but also gave a wonderful cupid prompt... I hope you enjoy this soulmate, omegaverse, cupid fic... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for doing your thing on this! <3
> 
> and happy valentines all

#  Not Your Mom’s Cupid

 

You hear the title of cupid and you think fat diapered flying babies who wear a sash and shoot arrows at people connecting them to their true love. Miniature angel babies, which decorate fresco paintings throughout European churches. 

 

Reality is far different than that though, as it was with most things.

 

Cupids were more like a designation for immortals who were able to help assist those who were in love and give that push when needed, to help bring them together. 

 

Keith was top of his class, one of the best. His numbers were among the highest when it came to true love matches. Unlike some of the others, he also had a perfect record with no divorces. Problem was, while he was great at helping others find their true match, he himself had no one. He watched while others of his kind would pair off with mates of their own, finding happiness in their true match. 

 

Keith sat on a rooftop, looking down at the humans walking in the park across from him. Among them his eyes were able to pinpoint the tall form of the only object of his desire. Keith doesn’t even know his name, just watching how the man changed over the years. His hair going from black to white, new scars on his face. The most alarming change though was when he showed up one day with one arm missing. He had been gone for a few months prior, Keith could feel his heart in his throat when he saw the man once again. Today he was walking through the park, at his side was a younger man, the pair were smiling and talking unaware that they were being watched. 

 

“So here is where I found you,” a low voice pulled Keith from his thoughts.

 

“What do you want, James?” Keith sighed. He was having such a calm morning, too.

 

“You really should pick a mate soon,” James sat down on the building ledge beside Keith.

 

“Why?” Keith snorted not looking over to the man, “Because I can be bred? I have no interest in things like that.”

 

James chuckled, “Don’t be like that Keith. It isn’t good to be alone and always pining after something you can’t have.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he looked over to the intruder, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You don’t seem to realize just how obvious you are.” James smirked.

 

Keith huffed, looking away from James.

 

“You know,” James said, his voice soft, “you could just choose me. I wouldn’t be mad at being your second or even third choice. If you thought of his face instead of mine when we--”

 

Keith didn’t want to hear the end of the sentence as he flung himself off of the rooftop, his feathered wings expanding as he took flight. Like he needed a reminder of just how stupid his affections were. The fact that there was no way for a mortal and immortal to truly find happiness together. He knew the stories, and the warnings, Keith sighed as he landed by a tree in the park. He willed his wings away, the leaves above him rustling, grateful that he was invisible to the mortals around him. Keith almost gasped as he realized he had landed only a few feet away from none other than the man he had been watching.

 

“Hey,” James called out, “I was talking with you.”

 

Keith spun around, his hackles up, “You mean at me. I was tired of hearing it and the fact that no seems to only be a suggestion to you.”

 

“You’re wrong.” James huffed, “I’ve just liked you since we were fledgelings.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I think I have heard you use that exact line on someone before. Who was it, wait I remember--”

 

“C’mon Keith--”

 

“--Acxa!” Keith finished, shaking his head, “Problem was that you didn't realize she already had her eye on someone at the time. Besides, I thought Kinkade was trying to court you right now. Are you so shallow? If I say yes to you now, will you be harassing some other poor unsuspecting person the moment I turn my back?”

 

“Does that mean I have a chance?” James asked hopeful.

 

“No.” Keith scowled, “So stop harassing me, I’m not interested.”

 

James pounced on Keith, pushing his wrists back against the tree behind them, “Why can’t it be me though? I would be a good mate, I would protect you better than anyone else.”

 

Keith kneed him in the guts, making James double over with a cough, “I don’t need protection. Who the hell said that I needed something like that? Shit.” 

 

Keith shook his hand, swearing as a small pink arrow made of light flew from his fingertips and straight to the human that was standing not more than five feet away from the arguing cupids. Keith looked up his eyes wide as he realized his mistake.

 

“Nonononononono,” Keith moaned snarling as he turned on James, “This is all your fault.”

 

Keith watched in horror as the object of his affection was hit with one of his arrows. 

 

“What’s the problem?” James shrugged smirking, “It isn’t like you can do anything about them.”

 

“Them?” Keith spun around to see that yes there was a ‘them’.

 

The man who Keith had hit now had his prosthetic arm wrapped around a smaller man who was smiling wide at the embrace.  _ Of course he would have someone. Keith, after all, was the best. _ Keith let out a heavy sigh, feeling his heart clench. 

 

“This is for the best,” James said softly.

 

Keith closed his eyes, James was right about a lot of things, though it didn’t mean that he had to like it. 

 

“This doesn’t feel complete,” a low voice pulled Keith’s attention. 

 

Keith looked up to see the couple standing in front of them, their eyes pinned right where Keith was standing.

 

“There is no way they can see us,” James hissed in Keith’s ear.

 

Keith could feel his body heating up, his eyes locked on the grey ones in front of him. 

 

“Who are you?” The man spoke, causing the younger one to look in the same direction.

 

“Quiznak! When did that guy show up?”

 

The older man shook his head, his eyes never leaving Keith, “I don’t know but I feel like I’ve always known him. Hi, I’m Shiro.”

 

Keith looked around, trying to figure out who this Shiro was talking to and realizing that it was only them.

 

Shiro smiled, “Are you okay?”

 

Keith coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I am. Uhh, hi, I’m Keith.”

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro grinned, his smile bright and wide, “it’s really nice to meet you. I feel like I should say finally.”

 

“I’m Lance,” the younger man under Shiro’s arm threw out his own hand to shake Keith's.

 

“How is this even possible?” James hissed again from behind Keith, “They shouldn’t be able to see either of us.”

 

“Unless…” Keith mused.

 

“Unless you’re our soulmate?” Shiro finished, “I’m right aren’t I? You are our soulmate.”

 

“I…” Keith had no words, this beautiful human, both of them standing in front of him, looking to him expectantly. 

 

Keith reached out his hand to grasp Lance’s only to be pulled back by James who hissed angrily. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Keith?”

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked his eyes wide in concern, “What happened?”

 

“You can’t see him?” Keith asked confused.

 

“See who?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith turned to James, “Go back, I don’t know what this is, but I need to stay here.”

 

James growled, looking from the couple behind them to Keith, “This is a mistake.”

 

Keith shrugged, “Possibly, but it’s mine to make.”

 

“Please,” James pleaded touching Keith’s arm gently, “reconsider what you are about to do.”

 

Keith smiled, “You were a good friend, sometimes. Go find Kinkade, I’m sure he is waiting for you.”

 

Shiro and Lance watched as Keith spoke to what seemed like the air. There was a sudden wind that burst around them, Keith’s eyes following the path up into the air before he turned back to them, his eyes bright. Shiro felt his whole body relax as Keith came towards them both, like the final piece had fallen into place. Shiro pulled Keith into their embrace, all three men clinging to each other. 

 

Shiro stiffened slightly his voice coming out choked, “Keith…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re an Omega, aren’t you,” Lance burst out ahead of Shiro, gaining him a glare from the older man. 

 

“Lance!”

 

Lance shrugged, “What? It’s what you were gonna ask him wasn’t it?”

 

Shiro sighed, “Tact would have been nice. Keith can we go somewhere less public?”

 

Keith nodded, “Okay, and yes I am. Why?”

 

Shiro blushed, leaning in to speak low, “I think you might be in heat, your scent, it’s intoxicating.”

 

“I--” Keith hesitated, “I’ve never been in heat before.”

 

Lance nuzzled against Keith, sighing softly, “Yes we should get you somewhere safe, that is if you are okay with us. I mean.”

 

“Yes.” Keith grasped Shiro and Lance both, “Yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had never felt so wanted by anyone as he did with Shiro and Lance both. Every step, everything they did, both men consulted with Keith first, seeing how he felt before making a decision. They opted for a hotel room that was set up to handle heats; an all Beta staff, scent inhibitors, rooms with special anterooms for room service. 

 

Shiro caressed his fingers against Keith’s fevered cheek, “How have you never had a heat before?”

 

“My uhh,” Keith sighed at Shiro’s touch, “my people don’t go into heat or ruts unless we have found our true mates.”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, nuzzling into his neck. “Are you saying that you are, that you want to be our mate?”

 

Keith let out a purr as he leaned into Lance, his hips angling back to grind against his groin. “Yes, if you would have me. If you both would have me.”

 

Keith’s scent was warming, welcoming both Shiro and Lance, mixing in with his mates in a pleasing way that made the Alpha’s mouths water. Lance nipped Keith’s neck playfully encouraging the purr from the Omega. 

 

“Let Shiro take care of you,” Lance whispered, “I will take care of ordering a few things from room service and schedule it so that we don’t have to worry about it later. Do you have any allergies?”

 

Keith thought about it for a moment, “I don’t think that I do.” 

 

Lance chuckled kissing the back of Keith’s neck before stepping away, “You are quite the odd one.”

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, “I never thought I could touch you like this.”

 

Shiro hummed happily his hands wrapping around Keith’s waist. “Oh? Did you know me before?”

 

Keith blushed, “My uhh, position had me following people, and you might have caught my eye once or twice.”

 

“Are you some sort of P.I.?”

 

“Like a human detective?” Keith shook his head, “No, not really.”

 

“Human?” Shiro grinned, “You say that as though you aren’t.”

 

“Uhh,” Keith pressed his palms against Shiro’s chest, “you might want to sit down for this.”

 

“Hey! I thought you two would already be started…” Lance returned, chuckling seeing Shiro sitting while Keith was standing in front of him.

 

“You should sit too,” Keith said solemnly, “before we do anything, you should know. I’m not exactly human.”

 

Lance bounced as he sat down beside Shiro, draping his arm over the larger man’s shoulder. “I wondered as you seemed to appear out of nowhere. So what are you?”

 

Keith took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he willed his wings into view. He could hear the gasp from the two men in front of him as he flexed his wings, which spanned the entirety of the suite. Slowly he opened his eyes. Both Lance and Shiro were staring, their eyes wide and mouths open in awe.

 

“An angel?” Shiro whispered.

 

Keith chuckled, “I am a designation of Cupid.”

 

Lance crowed, “Seriously? I thought that they were like chubby babies--”

 

Keith growled, crossing his arms over his chest, his feathers bristling in annoyance. “I am not a cherub. I hate those things, they are annoying, and certainly not what we are. I don’t know where you humans came up with that stupid idea.”

 

“Sorry,” Lance said weakly, looking down.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro spoke, his voice barely above a hushed whisper. 

 

“Can I touch them?” Lance asked carefully, not wanting to anger Keith further. 

 

Keith huffed, turning his head. He drew his wing forward towards the bed where Lance and Shiro carefully reached out, petting the delicate feathers. Keith close his eyes, his wings disappearing in a burst of silver light. Keith let go of the breath he was holding. The silence from the pair was too hard for him to interpret. Were they now scared of him? Did they want him to leave?

 

Keith gasped as he felt a pair of hands on his face, while a second set caressed his hips. Kisses fell along his collarbone and up his neck. A purr came unbidden, rumbling Keith’s chest and against both Alphas.

 

Lance sighed, “I really love that sound.”

 

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance in front of him with Shiro cradling them both from behind. “You aren’t scared of me? Disgusted?”

 

“You are our mate,” Lance spoke smoothly, “there is nothing you could reveal that would make us abandon you.”

 

“What Lance is saying is true,” Shiro pulled Keith in closer to himself, “you are our mate, and we will make that absolutely clear to you tonight.”

 

Keith whimpered then pulled Lance into a deep kiss, one hand on each of the Alphas encouraging them closer. Soon they were pawing at each other’s clothing, the fever and need to be skin to skin encouraging them. Keith allowed the Alphas to lead him towards the bed, their steps slow and punctuated with sloppy open mouth kisses. Slick began to trail down Keith’s inner thigh, his lower body feeling sensitive and ready for either or both of his Alphas to enter.

 

Keith found himself nude and on his back, his head in Shiro’s lap while Lance was kneeled between his legs. “Your skin is so beautiful Keith.”

 

Keith writhed and whimpered as Lance moved his way down Keith’s bare legs, marking the pale flesh. Shiro caressed Keith’s face and hair, soothing the Omega, “You are so very wanted, Keith.”

 

Keith was purring as Lance ran his tongue up and along his opening, his back arching as he felt the warmth against him.

 

Lance was enjoying the sweetness of Keith’s slick that leaked profusely from his opening. His inner Alpha crowing at the Omega which laid out in front of him, at the beauty of the prize that was welcoming him and Shiro both. Lance plunged two fingers inside of Keith, his heat making him loose and ready to be taken. Lance felt him tighten around his fingers, a rush of slick coating his mouth as Keith’s back arched and he came, spurts of white coating his abdomen. 

 

Lance sat up grinning. “You taste so good, I want so much more. Shiro, you need to taste him.”

 

Lance plunged his slick covered fingers into Shiro’s open mouth. He moaned at the taste, licking the sweet juices from between Lance’s digits.

 

Keith whined opening his legs wider, “Please.”

 

“How can I deny when you ask so prettily,” Lance crooned, stroking his cock which was engorged and leaking precum. 

 

Lance slowly pressed himself inside of Keith, sighing as he felt the way the Omega wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper. 

 

“More,” Keith moaned as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

 

Keith yelped as Lance pulled him upwards so that they were facing each other, Keith’s hips rolling, taking Lance deeper inside him.

 

Shiro pressed up behind Keith, nipping and sucking along the Omega’s neck. “You look so beautiful stretching around Lance like you are.”

 

Keith whined reaching back to Shiro, “More…”

 

Shiro let out a low growl, his fingers slipping down to where Lance and Keith were joined together. Lance and Keith both moaned as Shiro pressed a finger inside the Omega, stretching his slick soaked rim further.

 

Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s ear, “Want to have me inside you as well, baby? Want to have two Alpha knots filling you as we bond with you?”

 

“Yesss…” Keith moaned.

 

Keith’s eyes were closed as he savoured the feeling of Shiro stretching him further, pushing his body beyond his limits, and teaching it new ones. Shiro used the slick which coated his fingers, stroking his cock before pressing it inside. 

 

Keith cried out, his back arching as he felt Shiro slowly move inside. Having the pair of them filling him was almost too much. 

 

“Breathe, baby,” Shiro crooned, “you are doing so well.”

 

Lance ran his hands along Keith’s sides, “You look so good, you take us both so well.”

 

Shiro and Lance gave Keith a moment to adjust, both Alpha’s kissing him before they began to move together in sync. Keith’s moans filled the room, urging both of the men on. Keith keened as he felt both knots beginning to inflate, stretching him wider and filling him with hot cum.

 

“Breathe baby,” Shiro nipped Keith’s ear.

 

Lance moaned as his knot locked against Keith’s rim, “Shit, yes.”

 

“Please,” Keith panted, “make me yours.”

 

Shiro felt his mouth water. He looked to Lance who nodded, ans each chose a side and bit down, bonding the trio together. The metalic taste of blood filled Shiro’s mouth as he felt the soulbond fall into place. 

 

Keith gasped as the Alpha pair bit him, feeling his own release spilling between him and Lance. He felt his body shiver as the soulbond settled over him, both Shiro and Lance’s feelings and emotions wrapping around him and inside of him like a fabled string of fate which tied the three together, connecting them.

 

Shiro and Lance lapped at the open wounds on Keith, savouring the moans and sighs which came from their new mate. Carefully they maneuvered themselves down onto the bed, still locked together as both Alphas released inside their Omega. Both men enjoyed the soft purrs that rumbled from Keith as he nuzzled against Lance in an attempt to get some rest before the next wave came over him.

 

Together the trio slept. At some point Shiro and Lance’s knots deflated, allowing them to carefully pull out from inside of Keith. Lance took to checking on the anteroom for their order while Shiro took care of cleaning up Keith who was still sleeping rather soundly. 

 

“How did we get so lucky?” Shiro mused as Lance came back into the room, settling on the other side of Keith. 

 

“I don’t know,” Lance smirked, “not sure I want to ask in case it get taken away.”

 

Keith stretched with a slight moan, “Once bonded and hit with one of my arrows there is no take backs.”

 

Lance stiffened, “You were awake?”

 

Keith hummed, “Just a little bit.”

 

Shiro moaned as Keith began to press against him, his ass grinding back.

 

“Wait,” Lance put his hand out, “you should eat something before we do anything more.”

 

Keith pouted, “I don’t want to, I need my Alphas inside me.”

 

Lance shivered, his cock swelling at the sound of Keith’s voice and pleas. 

 

“Promise you will have something afterwards,” Shiro turned Keith’s face towards him.

 

Keith nodded, his eyes going glassy as he crawled onto Shiro’s lap, “I promise.”

 

Shiro moaned as Keith grasped his cock and guided it inside him. The Omega was already wet and dripping, more than open and ready for his mate. Lance began to stroke himself watching Keith ride Shiro, one hand against his broad chest holding him down as he fucked himself on the thick cock. 

 

Keith looked over to Lance holding one hand out to him, “I want you too, my mouth is feeling empty.”

 

Lance did not have to be told twice before he was scrambling to get into position. Balancing himself against the headboard, straddling himself over Shiro’s face, Lance held his cock ready for Keith who bent forward to lap at the leaking tip. Lance held himself steady, allowing Keith to pick the pace for how deep he could take Lance inside of him, moaning as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the Omega’s throat, almost cumming when he felt Keith tighten around him. 

 

Keith shivered feeling himself filled on both ends. Unconsciously his wings emerged, garnering a gasp from Lance. He could feel Shiro’s knot swelling once more, locking inside as all three men came. Keith relaxed his throat, purring as he drank down every drop from Lance, his hand rising up to caress the Alpha’s balls to encourage more. This time as they collapsed together in a heap there was a flash of light as the wings disappeared once more.

 

“That was intense,” Lance whispered, pressing his forehead against the back of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith hummed in agreement, “Thank you for the meal.”

 

Shiro slapped Keith’s ass earning a small yelp, “You are going to eat something substantial. You promised.”

 

Keith chuckled, “I’m not used to people taking care of me.”

 

“Well we aren’t just people,” Lance nuzzled into Keith, “we are your mates.”

 

“We take care of each other.” Shiro finished.

 

“I like that,” Keith smiled.

 

* * *

 

It was several weeks later before Keith saw James once more, a chance meeting seeing the Cupid standing on a rooftop much like the one where he was found before. Keith wove his magic, disappearing from human sight as he opened his wings and flew up to see why James was there. 

 

“James,” Keith said in greeting, cautiously making his way forward as he tucked his wings out of sight.

 

“You actually allowed those humans to mark you,” James spoke, slight hurt in his voice as his eyes narrowed at Keith.

 

Keith gently touched the marks that were visible along the collar of his shirt, “They are my mates, my true soulbonds.”

 

“Tch!” James looked, away his voice soft, “You seem happy.”

 

Keith laughed, “Probably because I am.”

 

“You know you won’t be able to return now.”

 

Keith shrugged, “So long as I have them, they are my home.”

 

“But they are mortal,” James shook his head, “they will die, while you will be exiled here. Forever.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Keith looked down on the people who walked below them, “but I would rather an eternity where I have known love opposed to one where I did not.”

 

James sighed, “Why do you have to sound so…”

 

“Smart? Wise?” Keith supplied with a grin.

 

“Ugh, whatever,” James playfully pushed Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have tried to force you into something you didn’t want to. I was wrong.”

 

“Am I hearing right?” Keith chuckled, “I never thought I would ever hear those words coming from your mouth.”

 

James snorted, “Enjoy it while you can. Don’t expect to ever hear that from me again.”

 

Keith smiled, “It’s alright. Everything worked out in the end.”

 

“You are happy though? For real?”

 

“Very,” Keith nodded, “I have no regrets, wherever this path leads.”

 

“Why is she always right,” James grumbled.

 

“Why is who always right?”

 

“Krolia,” James spat out.

 

“Oh?”

 

James shook his head thrusting a paper into Keith’s hand, “This is for you from your mother.”

 

Keith looked to the rolled up parchment, the seal was definitely his mothers. A jagged glyph that reminded him of a blade she always carried on her person. 

 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” James asked side eyeing Keith.

 

Keith shook his head, “Not right now. I have a feeling I already know what is in here.”

 

“Really?”

 

Keith chuckled, “Not sure if you knew this, but my old man was mortal.”

 

“What?” 

 

Keith nodded, “I guess it’s in the genes.”

 

“How?”

 

Keith shrugged, “They fell in love, they had me.”

 

“So you knew all along, that this was possible?”

 

Keith looked to James with a smirk, “I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. Besides, who would believe me anyway with all of the horror stories they like to tell the fledglings.”

 

“I thought your father was just someone from another unit. Someone who had passed.”

 

“Well he is gone,” Keith nodded, “he used to save humans, one of those fire heroes. But he was just a mortal.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not,” Keith said a smile still on his face, “I mean he died doing what he loved, and mom wouldn’t have had him any other way. His need to protect others was part of what she loved about him. She never would have been happy had he given that part of himself up.”

 

“You two are something.”

 

Keith chuckled, his wings rustled as he spread them wide. “I need to go, I see my mates and they are looking for me. I’m happy I got to see you again. Let mom know I’m alright, and hello to your mate Kinkade.”

 

James’ face flared a brilliant red as he sputtered out after a cackling Keith, “I’m not dating Ryan Kinkade!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all!!! Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> A side note:  
> Don't worry for James, he is fine and does mate/bond with Kinkade and is very happy...


End file.
